


The Biker's Doll

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, Ishimaru is a doll, M/M, doll!AU, no literally a doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Mondo held a doll, it was back in first grade of elementary school, when one of his classmates accidentally put it in his backpack. </p><p>The major difference between the doll he held back then to the one he was holding now was that he knew where the doll back then had come from, whereas he has no idea where he got the one that is currently in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Or the authoress has no idea what she is doing and decided to share her blurb of an idea with the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO BREEBY'S DOLL SERIES, WHERE IMAGINATION AND WONDER ARE EVERYWHERE....okay no not really.
> 
> In all seriousness, this all started when I picked up my pencil last night and started drawing. The first time I draw Mondo, and I have him holding a doll Ishimaru. I thought it was adorable, and then my brain supplied "Well what if Ishimaru was actually a doll? I mean he's kind of dressed like a prince so why not?" And thus this little thing was born!
> 
> I'm probably going to add one more chapter to this, as a backstory kind of thing, but I don't actually have a "plot" for this. If you guys like this and have some ideas, throw them at me in the comments, and I'll write it (I need the practice and the incentive anyway).
> 
> So enjoy this little thing I guess?

The first time Mondo Oowada held a doll was back in first grade of elementary school. One of his female classmates had accidentally put it in his bag instead of hers, and Mondo found it in his backpack when he got home. It was a pretty in pink girly doll in a ball gown. It's hair had been in a large bun on the top of it's head, and it had a bright, eerie looking smile with ugly make up painted on it's face Besides how creepy looking Mondo had thought it looked, it was in pretty good condition, as if it was only played win a few times. Mondo wasn't entirely sure what to do with the thing at first, just stared at it in fascination, then Daiya walked in and proceeded to laugh at him for having the girly toy, and Mondo immediately threw the doll away in embarrassment. The next day his female classmate had been so upset looking for her pretty doll, and Mondo felt guilty for not returning it, but it went away a few days later when his classmate came in with a replacement doll.

He remembered how the doll had an exaggerated happy smile as it looked up at him; how the dress had felt slightly crinkled in his hands from the somewhat smooth fabric on the dress, and he wondered how girls could play with such stupid things.

However, Mondo couldn't help but think that the one he was holding now felt ten times different than the one he held back then.

The first difference was that instead of it being a pretty girl doll, this doll was male. Instead of a pink on pink ball gown, the doll was wearing a white uniform with black boots that went just below the knee. Instead of a large bun that was larger than the dolls head, was short black hair brushed back and stuck up in spikes. Instead of having an eerie smile and obnoxious makeup, this doll had a sober, almost angry looking expression on it's pale face, with bright red eyes staring up at him. 

The major difference between the doll he had back then and the one he's holding now is that he knew where the party doll had come from, while he has absolutely no idea where he got the one he's holding now.

...

...Okay, so maybe he had one idea...

It was an accident though! He hadn't meant to hit that stupid toy cart! It wasn't his fault that the old lady couldn't see him coming!

...

...So he might of been going a bit higher than the speed limit, but that didn't mean it was his fault! Who the hell has traveling toy carts anymore?! That was like, over a thousand years ago or something! ...Right?

Besides! He helped the old lady put her cart back together anyway, picking up all the toys and putting the wheel back on, and he doesn't remember seeing any dolls like this on that cart! And not only that, how the hell could the doll have gotten in his bag when it had stayed on his motorcycle?? 

Mondo sighed in frustration and scratched the back of his neck. He had to admit though, despite its unknown origins, this doll was pretty well made. It didn't feel like cheap plastic, and the clothes felt really nice, almost like they were made with some pricey material. He didn't want to just throw it away like he did that other doll. Maybe he could get some money for it or something.

Laying the doll down on his desk, Mondo stretched, and got ready for bed. He'd figure out what to do with the doll tomorrow...

() () () () ()

Mondo woke up to his alarm clock blaring louder than usual. Mondo reached over blindly to turn it off, and once that was accomplished, blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the clock. What the fuck? He was pretty sure he had set his alarm to 9, why the hell was it going off at 6?! It was Saturday, who gets up at 6 on Saturday?! Mondo growled in annoyance and turned his back to the stupid device and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe it was just faulty wiring, after all, the thing was old and had seen better treatment. Just as he was drifting back to sleep, the alarm went off again, and Mondo sat up to look at the clock. Reaching over to turn the clock off, Mondo paused and drew his hand back. Laying next to the clock was the prince doll. Mondo stared at the doll for a moment.

Didn't he put the doll on his desk?

Mondo shook his head and turned the alarm off. He was still delirious from sleep. Dolls don't move, and it wasn't a horror movie. Seeing as he probably wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, Mondo begrudgingly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Maybe he could get a quick shower in.

When Mondo returned a half hour later, squeaky clean and halfway dressed, Mondo noticed two things off with his room. The first being his normally messy room was completely spotless. The clothes on the floor were in the hamper he forgot where he had placed, the papers on his desk were organized and less cluttered, even his bed was made. And the other thing?

The doll that had once been laying on his bedside table, was now sitting on his bed against the fluffed up pillows.

"What the fuck?!"

Mondo stepped backwards, hitting the wall. What the hell? How the fuck did this…

Wait. Daiya. It had to be him right? Dolls can’t move, or clean up bedrooms. They don’t.

“Fucking Daiya...tryin’ to scare me…” Mondo put his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

“Who is Daiya?”

Mondo felt his heart stop. His eye snapped open and looked around, before landing on the doll. It was still sitting there, straight up against the pillows, looking at him. Mondo stood frozen in place and looked warily at the doll. Attempting to swallow the lump that formed in his throat,the biker opened his mouth.

“What?”

Mondo watched as the doll just sat there, unmoving, feeling as if its red eyes were judging him. After another beat of silence, The young gang leader let out a shaky laugh.

“Great, now ‘m hearin’ things.” Turning around, Mondo grabbed the doorknob. As he opened the door, the voice called out again.

“You should take better care of your room, it was horrendous.”

Mondo spun around and looked at the doll again. It hadn’t moved from it’s spot on the bed. Giving it a suspicious look, Mondo slowly walked over towards the little prince doll.

“Ya wanna say that my face?” 

Another beat of silence, but instead of turning around, Mondo went to grab the doll. Should have thrown it away sooner.

“I said you should take better care of your room. It would be beneficial to you for a healthy lifestyle.” The little prince looked up at Mondo, determination set on its porcelain colored face. Mondo froze once more, his hand out stretched and only inches away from the little prince. Looking at the hand, the little prince grabbed hold of it and used it to stand.

That’s when Mondo screamed. 

Mondo pulled himself backwards and away from the doll, and fell down on his bottom from the force. He scooted himself as far back as he could go and hit the wall, eyes wide.

“Please refrain from yelling, it is still early, you might disturb your neighbors!” The little prince walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Mondo. “Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?”

Confusion spread across the biker's face. What the hell was going on?!

“You...what the fuck are you?!”

“I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am your new doll caretaker!” The little prince doll bowed, and raised itself back up. Mondo wasn’t sure whether or not it was the fact that he hit his head on the wall, the impact from his fall or if he was still dreaming, but the next thing he was knew everything had swirled into black.

() () () () ()

Mondo awake with a groan, his head pounding with a headache he isn’t entirely sure where he got it. Putting his arm over his head, Mondo learned back into his pillows. 

“That was the weirdest fucking dream I’ve had in awhile.” 

“May I ask what the dream was about?”

Mondo slowly moved his arm away from his eyes and looked over to see Kiyotaka sitting next to him, his back straight and his hands folded in his lap.

“Well fuck, you’re really here.”

“Yes, I am here to assist you! I moved you to your bed so you can be more comfortable when you fainted.” Mondo raised an eyebrow at that.

“How the hell did you get me on my bed?”

“I carried you of course! It wasn't that difficult as you weren't that far from your bed.” Kiyotaka said, puffing his chest out slightly. Mondo groaned and put his arm back over his face.

“So this is really happening. I really have a living doll in my bedroom, sitting next to me on my bed, acting as a care taker?”

“That is correct! I hope we can get along…er…” Kiyotaka trailed off.

“Whassa matter?”

“I just realized, I do not know your name!”

“Ya claim ya going to be my caretaker but ya don’t even know my name?”

“I apologize for my rudeness! I should have asked you sooner!”

Once again Mondo moved his arm away from his head to see the little prince near hysterics. Kiyotaka’s eyebrows furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. If he were human, Mondo was pretty sure he would be crying.

“H-hey, relax I'm not mad, shit I was just messing with you!” Mondo said. Kiyotaka sniffled a little bit before nodding his head.

“If...if you are sure, then I shall believe you.” Kiyotaka began to stand up from his spot on the bed. "So then, what is your name?" Mondo hesitated for a moment, did he really want this...thing...to know his name? Figuring it really couldn't hurt. "My name is Mondo Oowada." "Mondo Oowada. A fine name! I shall not forget it! Now then, do you require anything Oowada-kun? Is your head alright?”

“It’s fine. I can get it myself.” Mondo sat up, but Kiyotaka was quicker. He went to stand in front of Mondo and held his arms out.

“Nonsense! It’s my job to make sure you become well! I will get you whatever you need, just ask!” Kiyotaka beamed, his voice gaining volume. Mondo shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

“Uh, I got a headache…”

“Then I shall go get you some aspirin and make you some tea! I will be back!” Kiyotaka saluted and began to climb down the bed, and walked out of the room. Mondo sat for a few more minutes at the doorway, before flipping back into his pillows.

“What the hell did I just get myself into?”


	2. The Old Woman

Mondo sped down the street in an daze. He was pissed. Usually his Friday’s went great, he had the whole weekend to himself to mess with his gang or work on some woodwork (he’s been getting pretty good at that), but today was just not his day. First his alarm went off later than it should have, and he was supposed to meet Fujisaki for homework comparison, which he missed. Then he wound up spilling his lunch on himself after Naegi bumped into him in the cafeteria, and cleaning that up had been hell, and to top it all off the teacher wound up giving him an hour detention for whatever goddamn reason.

Overall, it had been a shit day, and all Mondo wanted to do was go home, shower, and possibly swipe one of his brother’s beers. He doesn’t normally drink, hell he can’t really stand the shit, but he drinks sometimes with the guys or just to relax.

Thinking about what else he might wind up doing, Mondo almost doesn’t see the large toy cart, or the old woman crossing the street until he’s about to crash into it. Shouting, Mondo manages to swerve out of the way where he doesn’t hit the old lady, but the back end of his bike hits part of the cart, one of the wheels pushing off its hinge, and Mondo manages to hit the curb before he tumbles off and hit’s the ground.

“Fuck…” Mondo groans and sits up. Besides being dizzy and a headache, he doesn’t feel like he’s majorly injured, but his bike could have seen better. The back end is busted, and the wheel appears to have bent inward.

“Are you alright child?” A voice calls out, and the young biker looks up to see the old woman reaching a hand out to him. She has wrinkles all over her face, but her eyes are intense and filled with concern. Something about her seems weird, but Mondo can’t place what.

“Yeah…’m fine.” Mondo grunts, and takes the hand that’s offered. Despite being old and frail looking, the woman is quite strong as she helps Mondo to her feet.

“Good good. We wouldn’t want to lose and able bodied looking young man such as yourself too soon.” The woman says, giving him a strange look before walking back to her cart. “Now if only my cart wasn’t damaged, then this picture would have been even greater.” She grabs the wheel and attempts to put it back on, but to no avail. The cart is too heavy.

“Uh, hang on, lemme try.” Mondo walks over to the cart and begins to work at the wheel. After a few moments of shoving and using his hand to hammer it back, the wheel is back in place, albeit somewhat askew. “That should do it. Can ‘prolly get you home at least.”

“Thank you young man. My my, aren’t you quite strong. I would have been stuck here for who knows how long.” The woman says, and Mondo scratches the back of his head, his anger that he felt before having swapped out with guilt.

“‘s my fault you got in this mess. Least I could do…”

“Well thank you, now if it isn’t too much trouble, would you mind helping me collect my toys? My back isn’t what it used to be.” The lady gestures to the strewn about toys, and Mondo holds back the groan, nodding at the old lady before beginning to clean up the mess.

() () () () ()

After waving goodbye to the young man, the older woman watches as the biker walks away with his motorcycle until he is out of sight.

“My, if only I had room, I would have loved to swipe him away. Such beautiful eyes on that one.” The woman straightens her back and raises her arms above her head in a stretch. Luckily enough it had been a quiet road she had taken today, no cars or nosy people.

Snapping her fingers, the cart began to shift, and out from a hidden door came a few dolls, all of different size and material, began to repair the cart until it was good as new. The woman gave the cart a once over before ushering her dolls back into the cart.

“Excellent my dears, now back into the compartment. I’ll give you all a nice treat for a job well done.” The dolls jumped for joy before hopping back into their place. The woman was about to grab her cart and continue her way home, but was stopped as she noticed one of her dolls had not gotten into the cart.

“Little prince, what are you doing over there? You’re not normally one to ignore my orders.” The woman walked over to where her little prince doll stood. Getting closer, she realized he was holding a notebook in his hands, inspecting it closely.

“Hm, that young man must have dropped it when he swerved out of the way… a pity, hopefully he doesn’t need it.” The woman said with a shrug. “Come now, we must be going...hm? What’s the matter?” The little prince doll held the notebook close, and was looking up at the woman with a determined look.

“Oh...are you thinking of returning it to him? Is that it?” The prince doll nodded eagerly. “Well...I could have you return it-” A hopeful smile was beaming at her, “-but, that would mean you’re choosing him as your charge.” The smile disappeared, and a worried look appeared on the little prince’s face. “Of course, that’s entirely up to you. You could just stay with me a little while longer, unless you’re that eager to fulfill your part of the deal your grandfather made all those years ago…” The woman gave a mysterious look at the white clad doll, who was looking down at the notebook. A moment passed before the doll shook, then once more gave a determined look at the woman, nodding its head.

“Very well then.” The woman lifted up the doll from the ground, and brushed off his clothes before sighing. “Such a shame, you’re one of my cuter, more diligent ones. I will miss you, but a deal is a deal.” The woman placed a kiss to the doll's forehead, and gave him a small, sad smile, before a flash of light appeared, and the little prince doll was gone.

“Good luck Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Something tells me you’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about motorcycles so this will more than likely be inaccurate.
> 
> Again if you guys have ideas for these two, shout them at me in the comments. I don't bite, I'm just awkward \\(owo)/


	3. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets study help from Ishimaru for his history exam the next day. However, he can't help but wonder if the doll know's more than he let's on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from Skittlethrill: Ishidolly helping Mondo with an exam!
> 
> Of course, this couldn't be a proper Ishimondo fic without Ishimaru helping Mondo with his school work, it just doesn’t happen. So yeah, this was going to happen eventually. Let’s start this off shall we?
> 
> Again, if you guys have any prompts or ideas, let me know! I have a few still to write but the more the merrier! (Also will keep me motivated!)

A loud slam resonated throughout the tiny room as a textbook was thrown against the wall, followed by a thud, and then a bang as the book fell to the floor and a head hit a desk.

Mondo groaned in annoyance. He had no idea what the hell he was reading about, or what he had to memorize for tomorrow’s exam. It usually wasn’t too taxing on the young biker’s brain, but this was a history exam. He sucked at history, and he hadn’t been paying proper attention in his class to really follow. Since it was his first class of the day, he usually slept during it to get a bit more energy to maintain himself throughout the day. Now he’s regretting all of that because if he didn’t pass this exam, he was going to flunk the class, and Mondo did _not_ want to repeat the class over again.

“Oowada-kun, you shouldn’t throw your textbooks!” 

Mondo glared down at the source of the voice. A doll clad in white was holding the textbook in his arms, a stern look displayed on it’s features. 

Due to recent (unknown) events, Mondo has come to find he now has a new “caretaker” to pester him into doing the things he normally hates doing, like waking up early, doing his homework as soon as he gets home, and of course, _studying for exams he knows he’s going to flunk_. Oh, and did he mention his new “caretaker” is a _doll_ of all things?

“This shit’s fuckin’ hard man.”

“Well what is it you’re studying? Perhaps I can help!” Ishimaru peered down at the textbook. History was written on the top in a bolded font, and a portrait of a war was printed on the front. “If it’s history, then I should be able to help you.” Ishimaru looked back up at his charge and was met with an unimpressed look. “What?”

“How the hell would ya be able to know about ancient history?”

“I’ll have you know I am knowledgeable in many subjects, history being one of my favorite subjects.”

“When the fuck would...nevermind.” Mondo sat up from his slouched position, shaking his head as he went. “Fine, if you think you know about this shit, then be my guest.” Mondo stated, taking the book from Ishimaru and watched as he climbed up the desk, using the handles of the drawers as a ladder to reach the top. Despite Mondo’s attempts at offering a hand, the prince doll would always politely decline, stating he was more than capable of getting around the house on his own. Once Ishimaru settled himself on the desk, Mondo opened up the text book begrudgingly, and flipped to the chapter he was meant to study.

“Does any of this look familiar to ya?” Mondo asked, and Ishimaru began to read the introductory paragraph to the chapter.

“Ah! I remember this! I most certainly can help you!” Ishimaru stated proudly, smiling over at his charge. “What part are you having trouble with?” 

“All of it.” The smile dropped.

“How much do you need to know by tomorrow?”

“...All of it.” Ishimaru sighed, his head dropping for a second, before he shook his head and looked over at the bored biker, eyes full of determination.

“Alright! If that’s the case, I will make sure you will pass that exam!”

Mondo was thrown off by the dolls sudden burst of energy, but he had no choice but to trust the excited prince doll in front of him.

“Let’s start here shall we, it all started when…”

As Ishimaru began explaining things to Mondo, the biker started forming more questions about the little prince doll. As time went on, the questions began to nag at him more and more. Specifically about how Ishimaru was presenting the material. Yes, the prince doll was very well versed in the subject, considering he seemed very passionate as he spoke (if the dramatic arm movements and the loud voice he adopted wasn’t a big enough clue; good thing Daiya isn’t home), but it sounded like he knew more than he was letting on. Ishimaru would add things that weren’t in the textbook, and make small comments about certain parts of the text that Mondo isn’t sure he was supposed to hear, (“This isn’t how this went..” “They’re focusing on ___ instead of ___ ?”).

As the intense study session continued, Mondo found himself getting too distracted by the curiosity, and decided he needed to ask if he wanted to concentrate.

“Say...Ishimaru, can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Yes Oowada-kun? Is there something you are confused on?”

“Well, yeah, but not with the text or nothin’.” A lie, he was still confused on my things, but that wasn’t the issue at the moment. “I just found it weird how yer phrasin’ some things.”

“Oh? Am I not following the textbook properly? I am so sorry!”

“No no it’s not that! Relax! It’s more that...yer talkin like you were there, like you were livin this shit or somethin’.”

“That’s because I was!” Ishimaru declared. Mondo gave the doll a blank look.

“What?”

“Well, I was there up to a point, but not all of it. That’s why I know most of what this particular part of the textbook is referring to. Although it’s sad that they’re skimming over some of the more important issues that had happened.”

“Wait wait, hold on. How the fuck were you there? This was a million years ago!”

“You’re exaggerating Oowada-kun, this was only a couple of thousand years ago.”

“That ain’t the point! How could ya have been there?” Mondo slammed his fist on the desk, more questions entering his mind as the conversation went on. There was no way Ishimaru could have been around at that point of history, right? If he had been, he should have looked worn and torn and less bright, but Ishimaru looked like he was a finely crafted doll that was only made recently! There was no way a normal doll from that time period could look as well made as Ishimaru did...then again, Ishimaru wasn’t a normal doll, what with him being alive and all.

Ishimaru looked away, his eyebrows knit together and a pained expression on his face. 

“If you do not mind, Oowada-kun, I would rather not talk about this anymore.” Mondo felt the anger and annoyance fade away at the suddenly quiet request from the doll. He had never seen Ishimaru look like this, or be this quiet before. Whatever the reason for Ishimaru to be at that location in time and still be alive now, Mondo wasn’t going to find out anytime soon. 

“Yeah, alright, we can drop it.”

“Thank you Oowada-kun,” Ishimaru bowed, and once he stood back up, his determined attitude returned. “Now then, we still have a lot more to cover, and we have less time than we did before, so no more distractions!” Once more, the two continued their intense study session for Mondo’s quiz tomorrow.

() () () () ()

The pair had stayed up almost all night, Mondo only getting about three hours of sleep (Ishimaru had been gracious enough to let him sleep in until 7 due to the circumstances), and Mondo had luckily made it to school safely on his bike without crashing due to his lack of sleep. 

Once he got to his class, saying hello to Fujisaki along the way, Mondo had to fight the urge to place his head down on his desk to drift off to sleep. Five minutes later, the teacher passed around the test, stating they had the entire period to finish the exam. Mondo gulped silently as he received the exam. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves (because why the hell was he getting nervous over something so stupid as a history test?! He was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds for crying out loud! This was nothing!) Mondo glanced down at the first question.

‘Hey...I recognize this…’ Mondo thought as he wrote in the answer. ‘This one too! What the hell?’ Mondo continued to write in the answers as he recognized some of the questions. As he continued on with the test, Mondo felt a weight slowly lifting off of his shoulders.

Once the class ended, and the exams were collected, Mondo didn’t feel as worried as he was originally (which he hadn’t been worried at all, nope, no way).

“Oowada-kun!” A small voice called out, and the biker turned around to see Chihiro walk over to him. 

“How did you do on the test? I know history isn’t your strongest class…” The programmer nervously asked, hoping not to anger the biker, but Mondo smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. 

“Ya know, I think I did pretty well.”

“R-really? That’s great Mondo-kun!” Chihiro chirped, jumping slightly. The bell signalled it was time to move on to the next class, and the pair began to walk to their respective classes, chatting along the way.

() () () () ()

Two days later, Mondo slams open the door to his and his brother’s shared apartment, but instead of being angry, he’s got a huge grin on his face. As he walks in and drops his bag on the floor, he heard soft footsteps quickly walking over towards him.

“Welcome home Oowada-kun!” Ishimaru greeted his charge, who smiled down at the doll. Suddenly a paper is thrust in front of the doll’s face, and Ishimaru has to step back to be able to focus on what was written on the paper. Once he realized what he was looking at, Ishimaru grew a matching grin. Mondo was showing him his history exam, and on the top, circled in blue, was a B-.

“Congratulations Oowada-kun! I knew you were capable of passing that exam!” Ishimaru exclaimed, and Mondo puffed out his chest slightly in pride. “To celebrate, I shall prepare your favorite dishes!” Ishimaru then began to walk into the kitchen. Mondo smiled at the retreating figure, thinking back to the conversation he had with Fujisaki that morning.

“Congrats Mondo-kun! B- is a good grade!”

“Thanks Chi, I’m feeling over the fuckin moon right now.”

“I’m glad, you must have studied really well.”

“Yeah...had a pretty good tutor too.”

“Really? You must have a really amazing tutor! Now you can do your homework without copying most of mine.” Chihiro giggled at Mondo’s denial, and the pair made their way to class.

Thinking back on it now, Fujisaki had been right, he did have an amazing tutor. Maybe the doll wasn’t so bad afterall…

“By the way Oowada-kun! Don’t think that this one grade is going to allow you to slip from your studies! Hard work will only help you improve to become greater! Now I suggest you do your homework while I prepare dinner!”

...Scratch that last part, Ishimaru was still a pain in the ass.

(But at least he was a smart pain in the ass).


	4. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishidolly meets the elder Oowada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from CharlotteML: "Daiya finding out about Ishidolly and trying to steal him away from Mondo so he can keep his room clean instead of Mondo's."
> 
> Ahhh I'm so sorry this took way longer than I wanted to! I started writing this but then the anime started and then _school_ started and then I lost how this was originally going to go and...*flails*
> 
> I am not super happy with this. But it is the best I am going to get it. I have NO IDEA how to write Daiya, but this was kind of how I see him reacting to Ishidolly. Maybe once I get a better idea, I might redo this entirely, but for now, I'm posting it before I delete the entire thing. (Which I don't want to because it took way to long and I'd rather not).
> 
> So without further ado, here's the next installment.

It had taken two weeks before Daiya found out about Ishimaru. 

Mondo had to give himself credit. Usually he couldn’t keep anything hidden from Daiya for more than a day, but then again, Ishimaru wasn’t exactly keen on getting caught either, so that helped in the length of time.

Also, it actually hadn’t been his fault that his secret was found out. He hadn’t even been home when Daiya found Ishimaru! But now, as he was yelling at Daiya about how Ishimaru was his, he felt like maybe it was a bad idea not telling Daiya in the first place.

() () () () ()

Ishimaru sighed as he finished cleaning up Daiya’s bedroom. While it was slightly cleaner than Mondo’s bedroom, it was still quite frustrating to see that neither Oowada knew how to take care of their own bedrooms. Didn’t either of them realize that having their personal spaces nice and tidy would enable them to the start of a good day and a brighter future? Ishimaru shook his head, he’d have to have a discussion with both of them about that later, but first…

Ishimaru placed the last of the laundry in the hamper and began to get it ready for the washing machine. Pausing in his efforts, he walked out of the room and took a peek around the corner.

Yes, they were still yelling at each other. How long would that go on?

However, Ishimaru knew that it was his fault the two were arguing in the first place, and he felt the guilt continue to knot up in his throat over it. Which is why he was cleaning up Daiya-kun’s room, and getting the laundry done. If doing the extra chores that Daiya had originally “requested” he do meant the fighting would stop, so be it.

But let’s rewind a bit…

() () () () ()

_“Come on Mon-chan, we’re gonna be late man.” Ishimaru heard from the other room as Mondo finished throwing his precious coat on._

_“Yeah I’m coming, just need to grab my keys.” Mondo replied, and headed towards the room Ishimaru was in. “You sure you’ll be good here?” Mondo whispered to Ishimaru, who just nodded from where he was currently sitting. He was taking a small break from cleaning to see his charge off._

_“I assure you Oowada-kun, I shall be quite alright. As I have been the last three times you have gone to your meetings. I still do not understand why you are part of such a dangerous group of individuals.” Ishimaru responded, frowning when Mondo rolled his eyes._

_“I ain’t getting into this now. I’ll see ya later Ishimaru.” Mondo grabbed his keys and left, coat flowing out behind him. Ishimaru waited until he heard the door slam shut and the click of the lock before getting up again._

_“Alright, now to get started on the kitchen.”_

_During his time helping Mondo grow as an individual, every time the Oowada brothers are out of the house, Ishimaru would go and take on a project of cleaning a part of the house. First had been the bathroom walls, (which had been a feat in itself to get it to look as clean as it did now), and now it was the kitchen’s turn. Why was he cleaning the walls? Ishimaru decided that if the walls at least looked clean, the small apartment wouldn’t look as messy as it normally got. Plus it helped brighten the rooms up._

_As the prince doll began his cleaning, he had no reason think he was in any trouble. After all, the Oowada brothers usually were gone for about five hours at most when it came to their gang, and that was more than enough time for Ishimaru to have cleaned everything he wished and do some of his own activities._

_This proved to be a terrible mistake._

_As Ishimaru is cleaning the top part of the wall above cabinets, humming a nameless melody, Ishimaru doesn’t hear the front door opening, or the footsteps coming in until the last minute._

_“What the fuck?!”_

_Thrown off by the unexpected voice, Ishimaru yelps and loses his balance from the top of the cabinet, and begins to fall down towards the floor. Squeezing his red glass eyes shut, the doll prepares for his death at the linoleum floor below. But it doesn’t come. Instead he is caught into strong arms, and his eyes snap open. He is met with familiar lavender eyes, but on a different face entirely. A look of shock and confusion is spread out on the new face, and Ishimaru feels his heart drop._

_This was not how he wanted to meet Daiya Oowada._

_Then again, he hadn’t planned on meeting the older Oowada at all. He only wanted Mondo to know about his existence. He had seen plenty of other dolls get taken advantage of by showing their existence outside of their master/mistress, and he did not wish to be in that same predicament._

_Daiya is the first to recover, shaking his head and holds the doll out in front of him, curiosity filling him. “What the hell are you?”_

_“Ah…” Ishimaru finally snaps out of his panic induced stupor at the question, and tries to wriggle himself free._

_“Oi, stop squirmin’, unless you want to hit the floor, then by all means.” Daiya said, putting a stronger grip on the strange dolls sides, feeling it slowly still itself. The older Oowada then place the doll down onto the kitchen table easily. Once free, the doll quickly back away from him, placing ample distance between the two, but it hadn’t fled. That was a plus._

_“So, wanna tell me what the hell you were doin’? Or more importantly, who ya are?” Daiya asked, crossing his arms and giving the doll the same look his gives his gang when they fuck up. The doll fidgets, but quickly straightens itself up, bowing towards him._

_“Thank you for saving me just now! I apologize for not paying attention! I was trying to get rid of a pesky dirt spot on the wall.” For something more than half his size, the doll had quite the booming voice._

_“Sure...but that doesn’t answer my question. Who are you?” The doll straightened itself again, and hesistated to answer, but before he could, thunderous footsteps were heard from outside._

_They both turned in time to hear the front door slam open, and an out of breath Mondo rush into the kitchen. At the sight of seeing both his brother and Ishimaru in the same room, Mondo’s face paled._

_“Ah! Oowada-kun! Are you alright?” Ishimaru asked, forgetting the predicament he was in. Daiya turned his head back towards the doll, surprise on his face, then back to his younger brother._

_“Mondo, you knew about this?” Daiya asked. Ishimaru brought his hands to his mouth, realizing his mistake, and Mondo gulped._

_“Little brother, I’m giving you thirty seconds to explain what the fuck is going on.” Daiya said, his voice sweet as it dripped with venom._

_“Well uh...this is...I mean it’s not…” Mondo tried to give a proper explanation without sounding like he belonged in a nut house. He couldn’t just say “Oh yeah this is my magical doll Ishimaru who does chores and helps me with homework, plus he's probably thousands of years old!” As Daiya crossed the kitchen towards Mondo, intent on letting his little brother have it..._

_“It’s my fault!” Ishimaru exclaimed. “Don’t be angry, it’s my fault your brother had to keep me a secret. I will be more than happy to answer any questions you might have Oowada-san.”_

_A tense silence formed in the room for a few moments, before Daiya sighed and turned fully to Ishimaru._

_“If that’s true, then maybe ya can start by answering the one question ya haven’t answered yet.” Daiya stated, walking back over to Ishimaru, Mondo quickly following._

_“Ah, yes. My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and I am a doll caretaker.”_

() () () () () ()

From that point on, things had gone slightly awry. Once introductions had been made, Daiya had calmed down enough where the three of them could sit down and speak civilly...or at least as civilly as either of the Oowada’s could manage. When Ishimaru caught Daiya up to speed, the elder Oowada had mentioned that Ishimaru was going to clean the house up anyway, he’d really appreciate it if Ishimaru would straighten up his room as well, which caused Mondo to react by telling Daiya that Ishimaru shouldn’t have to clean shit, and that he’s doing this on his own free will.

Which leads us to the current situation.

With the laundry currently washing, Ishimaru decided that he had enough of the two brother’s arguing (after all, it’s been 15 minutes already!)

Marching into the kitchen where the Oowada’s were still yelling, Ishimaru stood at their feet and cleared his throat loudly. 

No response.

Sighing, the prince doll clambered up onto the kitchen table, and tried again. This time the two angry Oowada’s paused in their argument, and glared over at him.

“I apologize for interrupting your conversation to inform you that your room has been cleaned, and that all of your laundry is in the wash.” Ishimaru began, and the reactions varied. Daiya smirked and Mondo growled in annoyance.

“Ishimaru, you didn’t have to do that.” Mondo ground out.

“I didn’t have to, no, but I did it to make you two cease your bickering.” Ishimaru crossed his arms. “But this doesn’t mean you should always rely on me to clean up your messes. Caretaker I may be, my job is not just to clean house, but to help you improve as a better person. And if that means I shall be taking on two charges, then I have no choice.” Ishimaru finished with a nod of his head. To his surprise, Daiya began to laugh.

“Nah, thanks but no thanks. I have no need of a babysitter, I can take care of myself. Mon-chan,-” Daiya reached over to grab Mondo into a headlock, who began to struggle immediately. “on the other hand, could use all the help he can get. I was just messing with ya anyway little man.” Letting his little brother go, Daiya got closer to Ishimaru and stuck out his hand. “I won’t say anything about this, but I’m countin’ on you to keep an eye on my brother when I can’t. Man’s promise.”

Ishimaru stared at Daiya for a moment, awe written on his face, before giving a grin that could rival the sun, and took the hand offered, shaking his hand. “I shall do my best, Oowada-san.” Ishimaru declared. Mondo groaned from the side, placing his hands over his face.

“Just call me Daiya, be easier that way.” Daiya stated, before letting go. “Anyway, I think we’ve been gone long enough, we still got meeting to run, right little bro? Let’s get going.” 

“Yeah, gimme a sec, I gotta talk to Ishimaru.” Mondo said, and Ishimaru glanced over at his charge. He was leaning against the sink, annoyance still clear on his face. Daiya just shrugged and began his leave.

“I’ll be downstairs, don’t take too long.” With that, the elder Oowada left the apartment.

Silence.

“Uhm…”

“Shut up.”

Ishimaru blinked as Mondo stomped over to where he was standing, glaring daggers at him. The stood like that for a moment, before Mondo looked away.

“Look, if yer gonna be callin’ my bro by his given name, then you have to call me by mine as well, got it?” Mondo ordered, and Ishimaru blinked hard.

Once.

Twice.

The sunny smile returned again.

“If that is the case, then I would like it if you would call me Kiyotaka. Or Taka if you’d like.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I should probably mention I got a tumblr now. I'm trying to be more active on there, so if you want, come yell at me there too. 
> 
> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from TheFluffyQuill: “A Doll(s) going to check on Ishidolly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I actually got stuck on this one awhile back, and then I lost time to write it. Then I realized how I could make this chapter work, fixed a couple of things, and voila~! Here we are.
> 
> Time to amp things up a notch with this one folks. Plus I might have another chapter up sooner rather than later. (I'm currently on Spring Break, so I have some time on my hands....plus I'm snowed in so hey. >.

It was currently Tuesday, and Mondo was currently heading home from school after a grueling day. It was his hardest day, P.E., Math, History, and finally World Languages, the latter being the hardest to follow. Why did they need to learn different languages anyway, it wasn’t like he was planning on leaving the country any time soon. 

As he walked down the street, his apartment building in sight, Mondo suddenly felt a weird chill. 

Someone was following him.

Mondo spun around, ready to sock his stalker. However, the street behind him was empty, save for a woman with a baby carriage walking in the opposite direction. He watched her until she turned the corner, and with one more glance around, Mondo continued his trek towards his apartment. 

Once he checked in with the lobby receptionist, he headed upstairs, feeling better knowing that even if there was a stalker, there was no way for them to get in now.

“Yo, Taka, I’m back.” Mondo called as he walked in, pausing in the doorway to take off his shoes.

“Ah, welcome home Mondo! I’m in the living room,” Ishimaru's voice floated from inside. Mondo began to take off his shoes to join him, when there was a soft knock at his door. Turning back around, Mondo tried to think who could be there. None of his neighbors would usually talk to him or his brother, except that one elderly lady who would sometimes ask for help with bringing her groceries up the stairs, and even then that was rare.

When he opened his door, he saw that the hallway was empty. Glancing down both directions and seeing no one there, Mondo shut the door once more, bewildered expression on his face.

“The hell was that?”

“ _Gah_!” Mondo spun back around and rushed into the living room where Ishimaru was. Had the doll hurt himself? He wasn’t sure how to fix dolls! He didn’t even know what Ishimaru was made of, how would he fix him even if he had the right materials?

As soon as Mondo got into the living room, he looked around until finally landing on Ishimaru…

Who had a random child clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

“Ah, Mondo! Allow me to introduce you to Miss Lyssa.”

Once Mondo actually took in sight before him, he realized that there was no way it was a child holding Ishimaru, but another doll of similar height. Long brown hair cascaded down the doll’s back, who wore a light lavender dress, with an apron tied around it’s waist. When it peered over at Mondo, he could see then that the doll was cloth made, and had blue button eyes, and a stitched smile and eyebrows, which quickly turned to a frown as the doll let go of Ishimaru and hid behind him. Another thing that was noticeable was the fact that the doll had strings attached to it’s hands and feet, and one sticking up from the top of it’s head.

“Is that a puppet?” Mondo asked, and Ishimaru nodded as he tried to face the puppet girl behind him.

“Yes, Miss Lyssa is indeed a puppet. She was my previous owner’s personal puppet, and was only seen in her presence. I’m actually surprised to see her here; she usually never leaves _her_ side.” Ishimaru explained, as he finally got to get Lyssa to stand next to him rather than behind him. The doll stood still, looking down at the floor, shaking slightly. “Miss Lyssa, why are you here? You usually aren’t supposed to leave her side?” Ishimaru questioned the puppet girl, who shook her head feverently. 

“She doesn’t seem like talkin’,” Mondo pointed out dully, crossing his arms.

“She can not speak period. Her mouth is sewn shut, but she has her way of communicating.”

“Then what is she saying now?”

“I...am not quite sure.” Ishimaru confessed, and Mondo put a hand to his face.

“Yer kidding.” Mondo deadpanned.

“I am quite serious. I only encountered Miss Lyssa a few times, and they were usually brief, so I never really got to learn how she communicates.”

“So then how the hell are you expecting to help her if she can’t talk or nothin?” Mondo growled out, getting annoyed about having a random visitor pop up out of nowhere and being unable to understand. Lyssa suddenly jumped and stumbled backwards. Ishimaru turned towards the puppet girl to help her steady herself. Mondo went to move forwards as well, and the puppet girl quickly turned around and fled into the kitchen. The two males stood there for a moment, then:

“I believe Miss Lyssa is frightened by you, Mondo.”

“Shit.”

() () () () () ()

Apparently, Miss Lyssa moved quickly, as when they went into the kitchen to coax her out, she was nowhere to be found. They checked every nook and cranny, but the puppet girl had vanished.

“Where the hell did she go?” Mondo asked as he closed the last cabinet. Ishimaru came out from under the table and shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but we must find her. If she returns to her owner harmed, I’m afraid of what she might do,” Ishimaru said, tugging at his sleeve. Mondo looked down at Ishimaru.

“What could she do? She ain’t the boss of ya anymore. You’re here now aren’t ya? She can’t touch ya if I’ve got ya, I won’t let her!” Mondo said, and Ishimaru shook his head.

“As great as it is to hear that Mondo, it’s not that simple. She can do whatever she pleases with me, whenever she wishes.” Ishimaru glares at the floor as he says this, then begins to leave the kitchen. “However, we will find Miss Lyssa before that happens, she couldn’t have gotten far!” As the small prince doll marches out of the kitchen, he misses the apprehensive look the biker gives him.

() () () () () ()

The two had decided to split up the house in order to find Lyssa, with Mondo taking on his and Daiya’s rooms, and Ishimaru taking on the living room, bathroom and closets.

Mondo slams his desk drawer shut in agitation. He can’t help thinking about what Ishimaru said earlier. Ishimaru said he was Mondo’s caretaker, right? So that meant he was Mondo’s doll, so how could someone else hurt Ishimaru without his consent, it didn’t make sense. He threw some clothes into his hamper angrily. The more he thought about, the more he realized a lot of what’s going on didn’t make sense. He hadn’t thought about it much before, but now that there’s an underlying threat involved, he couldn’t think of anything else. How was Ishimaru alive? Where did he come from? How old was he exactly that he was able to explain historical events in such utter detail that even his history books don’t cover them? But the biggest question that wracked the biker’s brain was why him? Why was _he_ the one that Ishimaru chose? Why was _he_ the one who had to put up with all of this insanity?

Yet the only person who could give him answers refused to do so, and Mondo was getting more and more peeved the longer he had to think about it. 

After checking under his bed one last time, Mondo decided that the puppet girl was not in his room, and stormed out to go check Daiya’s room. First he decided to see if Ishimaru had any luck. Ishimaru was currently in the living room, checking in the cabinets under the television.

“Any luck?” Mondo asked, and Ishimaru popped his head out of the cabinet.

“None, but I’m sure we’ll find her. Have you finished looking in yours and Daiya’s rooms?” Ishimaru asked him, and Mondo shook his head.

“Nah, about to check Daiya’s room, came to see if ya needed any help.”

“Thank you, but I have everything handled here.” Ishimaru said, and Mondo shrugged half heartedly before turning away.

“Actually, Mondo, could you turn the light on? It’s hard to see back here.” Ishimaru called out, and Mondo paused, flicked on the light switch, and headed down the hall towards his brother’s room.

The light went on, as well as the ceiling fan, which began to spin faster as the seconds went on. Suddenly, a small cry was heard, and Ishimaru looked up to see Lyssa desperately clinging onto one of the fan blades, slipping fast. Ishimaru had to make a split decision. He didn’t want to use it, but he had no choice.

Mondo froze as he heard a loud clap, and quickly ran back towards the living room. What greeted him was a sight that added more questions to the pile currently in his head.

There, in the center of his living room, stood a human Ishimaru, with Lyssa cradled in his arms. The young prince was about a head shorter than him, and his skin was flushed as he panted softly. They stared at each other in silence, before Lyssa began to whimper. The two looked down at her in time to start crying softly, her hands covering her face

() () () () () ()

“Are you feeling better Miss Lyssa?”

The two boys were currently sitting in the kitchen, with Miss Lyssa sitting on the table, a pencil and paper sitting before her. The puppet girl nodded before grabbing the pencil. After calming her down enough to stop crying, Ishimaru suggested that Miss Lyssa write down what she wanted in order to talk to them. Mondo had rushed to grab a pencil and some loose paper while Ishimaru set them up in the kitchen. The two waited as Lyssa wrote slowly, the pencil she was using being slightly bigger than she was used to. Once she set the pencil down, both boys leaned over to see what she had wrote.

_The mistress misses Ishimaru, and wanted to check on his progress, Most of the other dolls are away on their own missions, so she had to send me. Pretty eyes is scary and large, and mistress is not here to protect me. I am sorry, I wanted to feel big._

The two boys read over the message, and Lyssa played with her dress.

“Pretty eyes?” Mondo asked in skepticism. Ishimaru laughed gently before patting Lyssa on the head.

“If that is the case, then you can tell mistress that I am doing well, and I am quite happy where I am. As for progress, it’s slow, but it’s getting there.” Ishimaru said, and Lyssa perked up before going to scribble something else.

_Thank you for saving me. Did it hurt a lot?_

Ishimaru blinked at the message before smiling sheepishly. “It didn’t hurt too much, but that wasn’t important, making sure you were safe was. I’m fine now, so don’t worry.” The prince’s comfort was in vain as Lyssa slumped in guilt, before dropping the pencil and hugging his arm. As Ishimaru continued to try and comfort Lyssa, Mondo was gripping at his knees.

Hurt? Ishimaru hurt himself turning human? _Ishimaru was human?_ Since when? For how long? Mondo took a deep breath, before letting it out roughly. Once the puppet girl leave, he was going to get Ishimaru to finally give him some answers.

Noticing that Mondo was getting upset, Ishimaru began to usher Lyssa out.

“It was nice seeing you Miss Lyssa, but I believe it is time you got back.” Ishimaru said, and the puppet girl nodded before standing. Ishimaru lifted her up before placing her on the floor gingerly. “Allow me to lead you out. I’ll be right back Mondo.” Ishimaru said, and walked away when Mondo grunted out an affirmative.

As he opened the door for the small puppet girl, Ishimaru had one piece of advice for her.

“Perhaps next time, if you do intend to visit, bring some writing utensils so we can talk properly. I’ll have some stationary ready for you here, okay?”

Lyssa nodded before scurrying down the hallway. Ishimaru shut the door, locked it, then returned to Mondo in the kitchen. His charge sat with his arms folded, sitting back in his chair, a glare on his face. When he saw Ishimaru walk in, the glare was directed at him.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request some prompts for this, I'm still open for them, I just might take a little while.  
> Thank you for being patient with this. :)


	6. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a man who wanted to make his country a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that I hadn't updated in months, so here, another chapter for you. :)  
> Hold on to your seats folks, time for a real backstory!

_Once upon a time, there was a man who had a dream: to lead his country in order to make it a better place. He tired many times for many years, but could not seem to get the start he needed. No matter what he did, he was turned away at each convenience. Sad that he was unable to make this dream happen, he decided to give up and become a farmer. At least that way, he could at least feed his country._

_As he was tending his fields, he noticed an old woman passed out on the ground. He scooped her up, and brought her inside. When she awoke, she was extremely grateful to the man. He nurtured her back to health until she was well enough to take care of herself. It was then that the woman revealed herself to be a witch, and for being so kind in her time of need, she would grant the man his one true desire._

_“I wish to lead my country to become a better land for the people.” The man told her, and the witch told him that such a wish would come at a price. She had seen many men and women fail at their goals, and the wishes she granted them became worthless. However, she agreed to help him with his dream. Yet if he were to fail she would return and take his entire world away from him. The man agreed, promising that he wouldn’t fail in his conquests. The witch nodded before summoning a potion._

_“Drink this, and you will be able to conquer the country.” The witch told him. She watch the man guzzle it down before disappearing into the shadows._

_Soon after, the man returned to the political realm, and began to gain a following easily. He slowly began to gain a fortune, he got married, began a family, and rapidly began amassing power until he finally reached his goal of running the country. Life was grand for the man and his family, until suddenly, things got out of hand. The man had the skills to talk his way to the top, but controlling the country, he was unable to make the proper decisions. People began to revolt, and there was talk of overthrowing him. The man grew anxious, trying to make things right, until the people had enough and the man and his family were shunned, banished from the capital._

_It was during their trek towards the mountain that the witch reappeared. The man was now old, and he had forgotten all about the witch until she appeared before him and his family._

_“I warned you that if you were to fail, I would come and take your entire world away from you.” The witch said angrily, and the old man, who had become wiser and crafty in his years, had told the witch that his entire world is gone, he had nothing left for her to take. The witch laughed at him, and the old man winced at her grating laugh before she became serious once more. “I have no need for material objects, they are meaningless to me.” The old man was confused, if that was the case, then what could she want. It was when she pointed behind him, and he turned around did he see what she wanted, and his heart fell to his stomach._

_She was pointing at his grandson, the one he loved so dearly, so full of optimism and hard work, who he had hoped would one day take his place as the ruler.  
The old man dropped to his knees in front of the witch and begged her not to take his grandson away. His son and daughter wrapped their arms around their child, who stood confused and scared._

_“We had a deal, and I am claiming what is rightfully mine.” The witch said, and the man weeped as she snapped her fingers. The boy was torn away from his parents hold, lifted into the air in front of them, and screamed as suddenly, his body began to change. He grew smaller and smaller, his skin and bones changing until finally, the old man’s grandson had become nothing more than a doll. The witch caught the prince doll as he fell, and cradled him in her arms._

_“Do not fret, your grandson will not be harmed. I still remember the kindness you gave me back then. I will treat him well, and raise him to be a perfect servant.” The witch said, and she jumped up as the prince doll’s father charged at her._

_“I will train him, and one day, he will be tested. I will let him choose a person to take care of, and if he can succeed in making them a better person, I will let him become human once more. If he fails, he will forever remain as my doll.” The witch said, and the old man felt relief. There was a chance that his grandson would be returned to him!_

_“I believe in him, he is a smart, caring child. I am sure he will be returned to us!” The old man replied in confidence, and the witch chuckled._

_“We shall see. Tell me, what is his name?”_

_“Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” The old man said, and the witch looked at the doll in her hands before nodding._

_“A fine name for a young prince. I will treat him well.” With that, the witch disappeared, and the old man got up from the ground. His daughter wept as her son disappeared, and Toronosuke turned around to see his son Taakaki comfort her._

_“Fear not, my children, for I am sure Kiyotaka will be successful in his quest and be returned to us in no time.” Toronosuke said, not knowing that none of them would ever see their beloved Kiyotaka again, and that it would be more than a thousand years before the young prince would find a suitable charge to take care of._

() () () () () ()

“That is the reason why I am a doll caretaker.” Ishimaru concluded. His charge was quiet, staring down at his lap in thought. It was understandable, considering he had told him his lifestory. It was a lot to process. 

“So you’re telling me the reason you’re a doll...is because your grandfather fucked up?” Mondo asked him, and Ishimaru nodded. Mondo looked up at the now human boy, and Ishimaru was taken aback at the anger on his face. “That’s fuckin’ bullshit!” Mondo shouted. He hastily stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The chair had knocked back and fell to the floor. “That ain’t your fault! Why the fuck did you have to be punished as well?!” Mondo shouted, and Ishimaru couldn’t say anything. He had never talked about his reasons of doll-hood, had chose to keep quiet about it. When the witch had originally taken him away from his family, he had of course been upset, had tried to escape and return to his normal form, but how could he? He was no longer human, he couldn’t help his family. He couldn’t get married, have children, fix the mistakes his grandfather…

“Oi, Earth to Taka? Snap out of it!” Ishimaru blinked as Mondo waved a hand in his face.

“Apologies, Mondo, I was just thinking of my grandfather…” Ishimaru stated, and Mondo clicked his tongue.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” He muttered. Ishimaru felt anger well up in him.

“Do _not_ speak of my grandfather that way. He may have made mistakes but-”

“But what?!” Mondo interrupted him. “He’s the whole reason you’re in this mess! How can you act so collected about it?!”

“He was the leader of our country-”

“He cheated his way to the top by getting help from some crazy witch!”

“He didn’t cheat, he just got...assistance from different places.”

“Yeah, because using a potion to charm his way to leading a country is completely okay.”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“No matter how you spin it, he fucked up, so why are you defending him?!”

_“Because he’s still my grandfather!”_ Ishimaru screamed at the top of his lungs. _“Do you honestly think I wasn’t angry?! That I wasn’t upset?! Of course I was upset! I had just lost my status, my family was in ruins, and I was ripped away from my parents because of the mistakes he made!”_ Ishimaru screamed, his voice cracking as angry tears fell down his face. _“For years I let myself do nothing but cry. I was terrified! All I wanted was to go home, but how could I?! Not when I couldn’t even be a proper grandson anymore! All because of him!”_

Yes. Him. His grandfather. Toronosuke Ishimaru. The man who had gambled everything. He had respected his grandfather so much, and yet, he had made such terrible mistakes. He had gotten everything on a silver platter, and he still managed to squander it all away. When he had discovered the truth of is grandfather’s success, Kiyotaka had seen his grandfather in a new, fractured light. He loved the man, but he had never been able to forgive him for what he had done.

The witch had been empathetic towards him. Once he had finally calmed down enough, she taught him many tricks in order to survive and become self-sufficient in his new body. It had taken many, many years before she trusted him enough to teach him how to regain his human body, but only temporarily, and it expended a lot of his energy.

Ishimaru panted heavily as more tears ran down his face. He opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) and looked over at Mondo, who was looking at him in alarm. Ishimaru raised his hand to his face, gingerly wiped his tears, and looked down at the wetness on his finger tips.

“Ha...haha…” He let out a small laugh. “I thought...I had shed...all of my tears…” Ishimaru laughed a little more, hysteric giggles bubbling past his lips as more tears fell, as the giggles slowly formed into cries, until finally he was sobbing into his hands.

“H-hey.” He heard Mondo say, but Ishimaru couldn’t move, couldn’t think.

Just cry. 

Cry until his body collapsed, until his heart gave out.

His mother.

His father.

Gone. _Dead._ For _thousands_ of _years_.

He’d never see them again. Never hold them again, laugh with them, see their smiling faces. He’d never be able to return to them because he had outlived them. All so he can fulfill a promise that...that that _man_ couldn’t keep.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around his trembling frame, and Ishimaru was able to pull his hands away from his face. Mondo was hugging him. _Mondo was hugging him._

“I’m sorry.” Mondo mumbled, one hand burying itself in Ishimaru’s black hair, the other around his back. “I’m so sorry Kiyotaka. I didn’t mean to bring up old shit. I just...I got so mad thinking that someone like you got put in this situation, when you did nothing wrong, and I just…” Mondo trailed off, and his grip got tighter. Ishimaru stared at the ceiling, as Mondo shook slightly. Ishimaru swallowed. Mondo never apologized. He had said as much, saying that it was a sign of weakness. Yet here they were, and…

“Mondo…” Ishimaru asked in a hoarse voice. “Are...you crying?”

“S-shut up. ‘S yer fault I am.” Mondo mumbled, and Ishimaru felt a wetness on his shoulder. Mondo was crying...for him. Ishimaru wriggled his arms free from between them, and returned the hug. They stayed like that, holding each other close as they cried in the small kitchen apartment, until Ishimaru yawned. Mondo pulled away, and the two looked at each other before Mondo turned away, a blush slightly on his cheeks. Too close.

“Ya good?” The biker asked, and Ishimaru just stared at him for a minute, before nodding his head.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Silence. 

“Wanna go watch some TV?” Mondo asked, and the two ventured into the living room, settling down on the couch and flicking the TV on.

“Oh, this show’s pretty cool.” Mondo said, and Ishimaru looked over at what appeared to be a classroom and a...bright yellow creature?

“What is it about?”

“So see that yellow guy that’s talking? Those kids gotta kill him before he makes the moon explode.” Mondo explains, and Ishimaru gives him a weird look before turning his attention back to the TV. He tried to keep focus on the show, he really did, but he had wasted a lot of energy today, with looking for Miss Lyssa, using the spell to temporarily gain back his body, and letting out a storm of emotions he didn’t realize he had left. Ishimaru felt his eyes droop, and he looked over at Mondo to see him also drifting off.

“Mondo?”

“Huh?”

“Thank you…” Ishimaru replied, before finally losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it was going to be a happy backstory.
> 
> (Brownie points to who can tell what show their watching at the end. It's pretty obvious.)


	7. Interlude: The Brother's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interlude: Delving into Daiya's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever. Life got in the way, school got hectic, and thinking of ideas for my android AU has been keeping me from writing. (This along with The Jealousy Game, that WILL get finished I promise.)
> 
> I had wanted to put this up sooner, as I had actually written a good chunk of this as part of an assignment for my summer class, but then I got slightly fed up with how OOC it sounded and left it behind. Looking at it now?....still seems kinda OOC but I am going to stick with it.  
> (Oh, I should probably mention that Kiyotaka has reverted back to his doll form at this point, so Daiya is not seeing a human Taka on the couch)

As the door clicked shut, Daiya let out a sigh of relief. Finally, after a long day of work and night classes, he’s home. He shoves his shoes off of his feet and kicks them to the side. He’s too tired to bend down and place them properly. Today had been a bigger hassle than usual, with two women having bombarded him with questions about a product they didn’t carry at the store, and then having to clean up a mess of packages that should have been done by the UPS carriers. That in turn made him late for his night class at the community college, because none of his coworkers could be bothered to help clean up the mess. Honestly, he really wishes he could give his coworkers a shiner almost every other day, but he can’t afford to lose his job.  
There were only two reasons he was taking on this stupid job, the first being that he needed the cash to help pay for his classes. Yet even then, the professor was always giving him a hard time for almost every little thing he did. Granted, he was almost always late, but he tried to get to school as fast as he possibly could, and it wasn’t a straight shot commute to the school. It was almost like everyone wanted him to fail miserably. Daiya slammed the closet door shut, his coat now hanging up inside, and stormed into the living room. He was seriously considering dropping his classes all together.

The thought disappeared altogether once he noticed the scene on the couch. There was Mondo, fast asleep with Kiyotaka sleeping soundly next to him. He was snoring softly, deep in his slumber, and the doll was curled up against his side. Daiya felt his stormy mood vanish as he crept over to his second, most important reason for sticking with his classes. Despite how much of a teasing jackass he could be to his little brother, Mondo meant the world to him, and in turn Mondo looked up to him for guidance (although Mondo would deny it) Their deadbeat parents had left years ago, leaving them to fend for themselves. Daiya had taken on two jobs in order to keep them sheltered and fed. Granted, they wouldn’t always have the best meals, sometimes they’d have to skip on some, but it was a relief seeing his brother growing as well as he was.

Daiya pulled out an old blanket and covered his younger brother, noticing the goosebumps on his arms. The feeling caused Mondo to stir, but not awaken, and Daiya ruffled his little brother’s hair before going to wash up. Flicking on the light in the small bathroom, he turns the faucet and splashes water onto his face before looking at his reflection in the oval mirror. The dark circles under his eyes made him look similar to a raccoon, and he cringes as he realizes that his skin is actually starting to turn grayish and it wasn’t just the lighting of the room. He grabs his toothbrush and begins to brush his teeth, reminding himself that he’s doing this for Mondo’s sake.

He remembers when his brother was still a punk brat, constantly asking him if he could help him with practically everything, saying he was big enough to do just as much work as Daiya does. He smiles as he recalls a time where Mondo had skipped school and followed him to his job. The embarrassment he felt when his boss had called him to the front desk only to find Mondo yelling at the cashier to give him a job application, slamming his fists on the table and spooking the cashier. He had to leave early to drag Mondo home, punishing him for not only skipping school but also making him have to leave work early and lose out on a day’s pay. He dropped the punishment three days later, when Mondo finally broke down in tears, saying that he doesn’t like how tired and ragged Daiya looks when he gets home, that he was afraid he was going to get sick and leave him all alone.

Daiya dries his face and turns out the light, heading towards his room. He passes by the living room when he sees that Mondo has woken up.

“Hey,” Daiya calls, and Mondo turns around to look at him. His long shaggy curls are sticking to one side of his head, and he’s got a glazed look in his eyes.

“Hey. When-“ Mondo yawns, “-when did you get home?”

“About 15 minutes ago. Come on, get your ass to bed.” Daiya says, and Mondo nods before clumsily getting up. He stumbles as he attempts to stay awake long enough to get to bed, and Daiya puts his hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

Once they’ve made it to Mondo’s room, Daiya turns the light on so they can see. The room is a mess, which is odd considering it’s been practically spotless the past few days thanks to Mondo’s ‘caretaker’.

“The hell happened to your room? Did you miss it being a shitstorm or what?” Daiya asks and Mondo scowls, and Daiya expects an angry retort, but instead Mondo recoils, and his little brother just wobbles to bed.

“Long story, too tired.” Mondo mumbles, before plopping into bed. “Kiyo’ll ‘splain in the mornin’.” As soon as he finishes his slurred sentence, the soft snores pick up again, and Daiya huffs before shutting off the light and shutting the door. 

Daiya returns to the living room in order to turn off the light, before he spots movement on the couch. He freezes, before he realizes that it’s Kiyotaka. Mondo had left the doll behind on the couch, and now he’s tossing and turning in his sleep. The older biker frowns, and walks over to the couch. He leans over the back of the couch to glare down at the doll, who can’t seem to get comfortable. He should be angry at the doll for interfering with his and Mondo’s home life. He’s been able to take care of them just fine up until now. He doesn’t need someone else to take care of his little brother, Daiya was doing that just fine. He should be livid that this doll, a DOLL of all things, has been helping his little brother with not just his homework, but with Mondo’s attitude and health. Daiya should be throwing the doll away, tossing him out the window, getting rid of this thing that’s invaded in their lives, that’s been helping his brother, when it should have been HIM.

Yet he’s not.

He’s not angry.

He’s relieved.

He’s relieved that there’s someone...something that’s helping his little brother. He wants his brother to succeed, to follow his dreams, to get the best out of life. Daiya doesn’t want Mondo to have to deal with the pain and hardships Daiya had shielded him from. He knows that Mondo’s aware of what had happened back then, but they’ve never spoken about it, never had a need to. He doesn’t want to bring up those memories, he wants to move on, and for both of them to be happy. And Daiya has to admit that Kiyotaka has been making Mondo happy, happier than he’s seen in awhile. So if his precious little brother is happy, then Daiya will gladly let this doll stay for however long he needs.

He lifts up Kiyotaka gently from the couch, who shudders in his arms. He walks back to Mondo’s room, opens the door, and slips over to where his brother lays. He isn’t quite sure where Kiyotaka sleeps, but he figures that he should probably keep the two together for now. He places the doll next to his brother as gently as he can, and backs away slowly. Before he can escape, he sees that Kiyotaka had woken up and was looking up at him groggily in confusion. Daiya watches as Kiyotaka blinks his glass eyes at him, then turns to look at Mondo. The doll stares at his charge for a moment before he settles himself properly for sleep. Daiya thinks he hears a mumbled “thank you”, but it could also be his exhaustion talking. Daiya once again goes to leave his brother’s room to finally head to bed himself, and as he turns around to shut the door, he looks up at the right time to see Mondo turning and grabbing Ishimaru and bringing him in close to his chest. Daiya smiles as he’s reminded of how Mondo used to be when he was younger, and he’s kind of glad he hasn’t changed too drastically. He shuts the door and yawns. 

Time for bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request stuff, or if you're curious about any progress for either this story, The Jealousy Game, or any art stuff:  
> https://chibibreeby.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to message me or ask me things!


	8. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo forgets his lunch on the day of the Endurance Test, and Kiyotaka makes a brave decision.

About a week after the incident with Miss Lyssa, things started to finally settle down in the Oowada household. Kiyotaka had gotten quiet, and much more neutral in how he acted, not fighting against any of Mondo’s requests, even when Mondo started making them ridiculous on purpose. Even Daiya had noticed the energetic prince doll seemed somber, and had bugged Mondo about it on their way to one of their gang meetings.

“Bro, what the hell happened to your Prince Charming? He’s not as uppity as he usually is.” Daiya asks as they walk towards their bikes, and Mondo trips at his words, before straightening himself and sending a glare at his brother.

“Did ya really have to word it like that? Jesus Daiya. And I don’t know, he won’t talk to me.” A half truth. He knows why Kiyotaka is acting the way he is, but he doesn’t want to pressure the doll into talking about something he doesn’t want to.

“Really? He won’t talk to you at all?” Avoiding his brother’s skeptical gaze, Mondo picked up his pace and reached his bike, mounting it swiftly.

“Really, but he’s probably fine, maybe he’s just tired from all the extra chores _you_ keep givin’ him.” He snaps. It’s a weak excuse, since Daiya hasn’t asked Kiyotaka to do jack and Mondo knows it, but Daiya just gives him a look, before he sighs and drops the matter entirely. He mounts his own bike and revs up the engine, and Mondo lets it drift from his mind as they speed off.

() () () () ()

The following morning was uneventful. Mondo got up, got ready for school, and was ready to head out the door. Daiya was already gone, having gone to work, and Kiyotaka was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and the table.

“I’m headin’ out now.” The teen calls as he opens the door to head out. He hears a call from Kiyotaka in the kitchen. “Have a good day Mondo!” Yet another change in Kiyotaka’s behavior; he no longer sees him out at the door, choosing instead to find ways to avoid him. Letting the door click shut behind him, Mondo lets out a huff before heading out of the building.

In the kitchen, Kiyotaka stands by the sink, holding a small tupperware dish. He had just finished the dishes, and was putting away them away. He felt bad that he was not properly saying goodbye to Mondo, but he wasn’t sure how to face him after what had transpired. He wasn’t sure if Mondo had even wanted to be around him that much, since he seemed to be avoiding him when Kiyotaka wanted to offer assistance. It was fine, he would give him his space. Kiyotaka did not need to follow Mondo twenty-four hours a day, that was not the point of his job.  
Kiyotaka sighs and releases his hold on the tupperware dish, shoving it into the cupboard. He stares down at the indents it left on his hands. He didn’t realize he had been holding it so tight. He shakes his hands out and looks around the kitchen to see if he missed anything, before his sight zeros in on the brown paper bag sitting on the table.

_Mondo forgot his lunch._

That wasn’t good! He’d need his lunch in order to maintain his energy, and if he remembered correctly, he had a endurance exam in gym class today, didn’t he? Mondo would need his lunch...but how was he going to get it to him? He couldn’t possibly leave the house, could he? No, that’d be far too dangerous, he could be spotted! But...he needed to do his job…

He was going to have to leave the house, wasn’t he?

Kiyotaka puffed out his chest and looked around. He’d have to take some precautions first!

() () () () () ()

This was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated. The shopping bag was not helping either, even with the holes in it. He was shuffling frantically down different alleyways, taking the more hidden route to get to the school. He was lucky he had an address when the school sent out a letter about construction going on, but getting this was especially tiring.

He had grabbed an empty shopping bag and put holes into it to look around and check for the coast to be clear, but so far he’s had a run in with a couple of stray cats, a butcher that really needed a shower who had almost spotted him, and even a random truck that had decided to drive through! He also had to be extra careful when he poked his head out from the alleys to check the street he was on.

Kiyotaka took the bag off for a minute to look around once more, and pulled out the directions he looked up once again. He edged along the wall, watching as some people walked by, before taking a tiny chance to look at the street. He really hoped he was close, and judging by the street name, it looked like he was! Maybe a couple more blocks, and the school should be right around the corner! Kiyotaka quickly shuffled back from the alley, and headed down the opposite direction. As he was putting the paper back into his shirt, he heard a clatter from behind him. He whipped out the bag and shoved it on, dropping to the floor. Unfortunately, he put it on backwards, and he couldn’t see anything. He held his breath, and waited for any more movement.

…

…

…?

After waiting a couple of minutes, Kiyotaka hesitantly took the bag off and peeked around. He didn’t see anyone, with a couple of cans knocked over nearby. Perhaps it had been another stray.

He stood up, dusted himself off, and once again began to head towards his destination. He was worrying for nothing! He was completely fine! He just needed to hurry if he was going to get to Mondo in time!

() () () () () ()

This sucked! He knew he forgot something, and of all days he forgets his lunch, he’s got the goddamn endurance exam in gym. Fuckin’ hell!

Mondo growled lowly, his stomach rumbling in protest. He hadn’t eaten much at breakfast, and now he was really suffering for it. Chihiro had offered to share some of his lunch, but his pride had gotten in the way and he rejected the offer. He was a man! He could plow through this exam no problem!

Another gurgle and a sharp pain in his stomach said otherwise. Fuck.

“Mondo? Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Mondo turned to see Chihiro staring up at him in concern. “I know you said that you’d be alright, but I might have some snacks in my locker if you need.” Man, Chi was such a good friend, looking out for him like this. Mondo shook his head and fluffed Chihiro’s hair.

“Nah, I’m good kid. You save those snacks for you, yeah? I’ll be alright. Come on, let’s get going.” Mondo reassured him, and Chihiro looked pensive, but let it go. The pair walk towards the gym, hoping to get this test over and done with.

() () () () () ()

Chihiro collapses next to Mondo on the bleachers, completely out of breath. They had changed the test at the last minute, and it threw the poor boy off completely, clearly not expecting to have to do several pushups and jackknifes after running a lap around the gym. Mondo passed them their water bottle, keeping Chihiro keep steady. He watched as Chihiro gulped down about half the bottle, before capping the bottle.

“Thanks Mondo.” Chihiro says, wiping his mouth. Mondo nods before turning to look back at the rest of the class. They seemed to be doing alright, although Makoto seems to be doing pretty bad. Mondo shakes his head, waiting for his name to be called. He wants to get this over with, that way he can try and sneak into the cafeteria to get something from the busted vending machine.

While he’s thinking, something catching his attention in the corner of his eye. He turns his head towards the end of the bleachers, and he feels his heart stop. He must be more hungry than he thought, because he could of sworn he saw _Kiyotaka slip under the bleachers_. He was delusional from the hunger, that was it. That had to be it.

Nope, he wasn’t, because once again Kiyotaka peeked up from the side and waved at him.

“Mondo? What’s wrong?” Chihiro asked him, and Mondo immediately stood up. “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” He shouted, before heading jumping down two bleachers a time and heading over to the edge. When he got there he pretended to head towards the locker rooms, then ducked under the bleachers where Kiyotaka stood with...two paper bags and a torn jacket?

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” Mondo hissed out, and Kiyotaka held out the smaller bag.

“You left your lunch at home!” Kiyotaka whispered, offering the bag to him. “I knew you had an endurance exam, so I thought it was better to bring it to you than you to suffer.” Mondo growled and went to massage his temple.

“Ya damn idiot. What if ya got caught?” Mondo could feel his anger rising, and Kiyotaka had the decency to look embarrassed. “I just thought…”

“Oowada! You’re up!” The coach calls, and Mondo swears under his breath.

“Look, just _stay here_ alright? I’ll come grab ya afterwards.” Mondo says, pushing Kiyotaka back with the bag, before walking over to the coach.

() () () () () ()

The bell rings a half an hour later, and everyone is heading out the gymnasium to head to their next class, the coach follows suit to go for their lunch break. Mondo lags behind, waiting for the others to leave, before he zips over to the bleachers.

“Alright, everyone’s gone, so you can…” Mondo starts to say when he notices Kiyotaka isn’t standing where he was originally. He almost didn’t spot him, before he notices the bags against the wall. Mondo bends down and slowly makes his way over to where the bag is slumped against the wall.

“...Kiyotaka?” He sees the bag move, and he slowly pulls it up. Underneath, Kiyotaka sits with his knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his arms. “...Taka?”

“I’m sorry.” It was muffled, but Mondo could still hear the quiet voice.

“What?”

“I’m sorry!” Kiyotaka cried, lifting his head up with his eyes screwed shut. “I-I did-didn’t mean to be s-so reckless.” If he could still cry actual tears, Mondo is sure he’d be crying rivers. Kiyotaka hiccups as he cries, stuttering on. “I k-know it was risky but I-I wanted you to have your lunch. I didn’t want you to fail your exam…”

“Hey, hey. Taka, it’s okay. I’m not mad.” Mondo says, gripping at the small shoulder. Kiyotaka looks up at him with sad eyes, and Mondo feels his heart churn. “Look, I just didn’t want you to get caught okay? I wasn’t expecting ya to show up at my school for this.” Mondo says, and Kiyotaka looks down again, hugging his knees tighter.

“B-but, it’s my job to make sure you do your best. If I don’t, then how can I call myself your caretaker?” Kiyotaka asks. He’s pulling at the hem of his pants, stretching the material.

“I mean, you’re already doin’ a damn good job as is. This ain’t a big deal yeah?” Mondo tries, before he notices the lunch bag sitting next to Kiyotaka. He reaches over to grab it. “Besides, ya did do yer job. You brought me my lunch, and I’m starving. If that ain’t doing yer job, then I don’t know what is.” He pulls out the sandwich inside, and takes a bite out of it. Kiyotaka looks up again, before going to grab at his arm. 

“Mondo! This is not the place to be eating!” He says, and Mondo leans back laughing. “Mondo! Stop! At least get out from under here!” Kiyotaka says, but his voice is also shaking from laughter. Kiyotaka gets up from his sitting position to try and push Mondo backwards. Mondo leans back even further, trying to scoot backwards, before he flops onto his back. Kiyotaka shouts and rushes to his side. This isn’t funny in the slightest, but Mondo is laughing, pulling Kiyotaka into a hug. This is the weirdest day of his life, but he’s oddly happy. Kiyotaka struggles against him before he hugs back, and the two laugh a little more.

“O-Oowada? Is that you?” Both males freeze up at the voice. Mondo snaps his head in the direction of the voice, and sees Makoto looking down at the pair, eyes wide and confused. “Was that doll...talking?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY FREE FROM SCHOOL!! OFFICIALLY A UNIVERSITY GRADUATE!! HUZZAH!!  
> So now I have more time to write my fanfics and such!!  
> Honestly I've been dying to continue this, along with The Jealousy Game. I even want to start writing my stories for the Android AU! However, I am going to be gone for about a week to take a trip to Florida to visit friends for the New Year. However, as a late Christmas Gift to you all, here is a slightly longer chapter!
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next chapter? >:3


	9. The Prince and The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto can't believe his luck right now. Is Mondo's doll really alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is told from Makoto's POV. Probably the only time this will happen.

Makoto stared down at the pair in front of him, wide eyed and confused. He had come back because he accidentally left his notebook in his locker in the locker room, and he had heard the rambunctious laughter coming from the bleachers and loud voices. He definitely hadn’t been expecting to see Oowada flat on his back clutching a doll to his chest, or for that doll to be talking. There is no way his luck is taking this kind of turn.

“Oowada? T-that doll...was it talking?” Makoto asks, and both Oowada and the doll were staring at him with wide eyes. He’s worried that he might have cause them a heart attack when Mondo is suddenly up with lightning speed and gripping his shoulders painfully.

“Look, Naegi, I don’t know what you think you saw, but you definitely didn’t see anything like that, okay?” Oowada is leering down at him, and Makoto flinches, suddenly terrified.

“Mondo! Stop! Don’t hurt him!” A new voice yells, and Makoto looks down to see the doll tugging at Oowada’s pants. So the doll had been talking! His luck was actually helping him for once! Or at least, it _will_ once he can properly explain to Oowada…

“Taka stay outta this.” Oowada hisses to the doll, Taka, and pushes him away with his leg. Taka falls over with a huff, landing on his bottom. “Look Naegi, whatever you think you’re seeing, it’s all made up in your head okay? And if you don’t believe, me, _I’ll help ya realize that._ ” Mondo then goes to shove a fist in his face, and Makoto realizes he should probably start explaining now.

“Ah! Oowada, wait a minute, I won’t tell anyone!” Makoto begins, but then something metallic whizzes past his face, and suddenly he’s falling backwards. Oowada lets out a grunt and stumbles back as well. Makoto turns his head to see a butter knife on the floor not too far away.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” Oowada shouts, surprised to see the knife just as much as he is. There’s no way. But if it’s from who he thinks it is, it will make explaining this a lot easier.

“Are you two alright?” Taka asks, also startled. He rushes to Oowada and checks to see, before heading over to him. The doll doesn’t get too far, as another butter knife flies down and lands in front of him. He lets out a yelp and jumps backwards, and Makoto turns to look up from where it had come from. It takes him a moment, but then he spots the source of the butter knives. 

_Gotcha!_

“Mukuro! I see you up there! What are you doing?” Makoto calls out, and he watches as the banner on the wall shifts, before Mukuro pops out and jumps down. She walks over to him briskly, before she stops and salutes at him.

“I was making sure that you weren’t attacked, it’s my duty to protect you.” She says, then goes over to pick up the kitchen knife sticking out from the floor in front of Taka. Both him and Oowada have matching faces of shook, and Mukuro glares at both of them.

“I understand you want to protect me Mukuro, but you can’t throw knives at them! I don’t want them to get hurt.” He reprimands her, and Mukuro looks down at the floor, and he’s sure she’d have color on her freckled cheeks if it was still possible.

“I...I apologize, Naegi. I was worried about you.” She twiddles the knife in her hands, and that’s when Taka regains his composure.

“Excuse me! Who exactly are you? Are you also from _her_ group?” Taka asks, and Mukuro turns around to look at him. 

“I do not have to say anything to you.” She replies coolly, but Taka doesn’t back down.

“You just attacked both my charge and myself, I believe an explanation is in order!”

“Your _charge_ was threatening mine.”

“While I do not condone his actions, you still did not need to throw a knife at him! You also threw a knife at me when I was going to check if your charge was injured! You could have hurt him as well!”

“I would never hurt Naegi!” Mukuro snaps, however, she backs down a minute later, looking away. “...I would never harm him.”

“Okay, what the actual fuck is going on right now?” All three look over at Oowada, who seems to be understanding very little of what’s happening. Makoto goes to scratch at the back of his head. Well, looks like the cat is out of the bag.

“Oowada, I’d like to introduce you to Mukuro Ikusaba. She’s my doll caretaker.”

() () () () () ()

After the fiasco in the gymnasium, the boys agreed that they would get their facts straight once the school day ended, as the second bell had already rung and they were both going to be late for class. Makoto was nervous to be talking about this, but it’s overshadowed by the excitement he feels. He never thought he’d meet anyone else in his predicament, let alone Mondo! He has so many questions he wants to ask, and he isn’t sure where to start.

Once the day has ended, Makoto has joined Mondo and his doll, who's name, he learns, is actually Kiyotaka back to their apartment with Mukuro. That way the four of them could talk properly about the events that have transpired. The apartment is kind of small, but is very well kept, which is surprising. He didn’t think it would be this clean, not that he would ever say that to Mondo's face of course.

“You can, uh, set your stuff down by the couch.” Mondo says, throwing his bag into what Makoto assumes is his bedroom, before he plops down in the armchair.

“I will make some tea! It’s rare Mondo has anyone over.” Kiyotaka says, and he’s got a pep in his step as he makes his way into the kitchen. Mukuro is diligently standing by Makoto’s side as he sits down on the couch.

“So...how long has Kiyotaka been with you?” Makoto blurts out, the nerves finally hitting him. Mondo scratches the back of his head.

“About….maybe 3 months or so? Not that long. What about you?”

“Ah, I think about-”

“I’ve been protecting Naegi for 5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days.” Mukuro says, catching Mondo’s gaze, who leaned back slightly.

“Cool…” This was awkward. A small clatter in the kitchen catches their attention, wondering if everything was alright on Kiyotaka’s end.

“Hey, Mukuro, why don’t you give him a hand?” Makoto asks, and Mukuro, not one to disobey orders, salutes, before she heads to the kitchen to help Kiyotaka.

“So did she pop up out of nowhere for you?” Makoto turns back to Mondo, who seems to have relaxed a bit now that Mukuro is gone.

“Not really. Actually, I kind of found her.” The luckster rubs the back of his head. “I was heading home one day, and I got pushed over by some guy speeding by on a bicycle. I landed in a trash pile, and when I looked up, I just saw her lying there on the ground. I thought I could clean her up and give her to my sister, but then when I got home, she started talking and then...well...she’s been ‘protecting’ me ever since.” He sighs.

“See, but you sorta had a choice for that. Kiyotaka just popped up one day after I knocked over this old ladies’ toy cart....” Something occurs to Mondo then, and Makoto watches as a dark look crosses his features. “Wait... _there’s no way._ ” He growls under his breath.

“Uh...Oowa-”

“ _I swear to God if that was the bitch who cursed him I’m gonna-_ ” The biker balls his fist, and he snarls out a threat and confuses and terrifies Makoto. Before he can say anything, a new voice chimes in.

“Tea is ready!” Both boys jump and look up to see Kiyotaka dragging a small wagon with cups and coasters inside, with Mukuro carrying the teapot behind him. 

Kiyotaka was quick to set up the coasters and the tea cup, and Mukuro had poured the tea, despite Kiyotaka protesting against it. Soon, the four of them were seated with tea, the dolls with their charges, and an awkward silence fills the room. Makoto sips his tea, trying to find something to say. He really has so many questions to ask, but he can’t think of where to start. 

“If I may start.” Kiyotaka is the first to break the silence, and all eyes are on him. “Mukuro, you avoided it earlier, but I would like an answer to my earlier question.” Mukuro tilts her head, not remembering what the question had been.

“Are you also under contract from the same woman I am?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this would be a good idea, and I think it actually is!  
> To be honest, I had kind of wanted to incorporate more characters, and this was the result of that. I do have a small idea for Mukuro's backstory, but I have a LOT of things I need to sort out. So the next chapter might take awhile.  
> (I also want to figure out a way to put some DR2 and V3 characters in here, just....not sure how yet).  
> Anyway, as always, I don't mind if you chat at me or ask me things on tumblr!  
> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com  
> OR my art blog  
> chibibreeby.tumblr.com


End file.
